Encantado
This attractive humanoid has bright pink hair and skin. Encantado (CR 1) XP 400 N Medium fey Init +2; Senses low-light vision; Perception +10 --- AC 13, touch 12, flat-footed 11 (+2 Dex, +1 natural) hp 9 (2d6+2) Fort +1, Ref +5, Will +4 DR 5/cold iron; SR 12 --- Speed 30 ft., swim 40 ft. Melee dagger +3 (1d4+1/19–20) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 2nd; concentration +5) 1/hour—''charm person'' (DC 14), hypnotism (DC 14) --- Str 12, Dex 15, Con 13, Int 12, Wis 13, Cha 16 Base Atk +1; CMB +2; CMD 14 Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Bluff +8, Diplomacy +8, Escape Artist +7, Knowledge (nature) +4, Perception +10, Survival +6, Swim +14; Racial Modifiers +4 Perception Languages Common, Sylvan SQ change shape (dolphin, beast shape I), hold breath --- Environment any river Organization solitary or pod (2–8) Treasure standard --- Hold Breath (Ex) An encantado can hold its breath for a number of minutes equal to 6 times its Constitution score before it risks drowning. Encatados are a race of attractive, river-dwelling fey. They are noted for their enchantments, and for their ability to assume the forms of pink-skinned river dolphins. Encantados are peace-loving creatures that flee into the water if threatened with violence, but they have the potential to be a serious distraction. Ever playful, encantados use their magic to command the attention and affections of passing river travelers, caring little for the importance of those traveler's errands. Serpent Encantado (CR 1) While most encantados are able to assume the forms of river dolphins, others are able to become snakes. These blue-haired, blue-skinned encantados assume the forms of constrictor snakes instead of dolphins when using their change shape ability. Serpent encantados tend to be solitary creatures. Demihuman Encantados An ordinary encantado is more powerful than any of the standard player character races, but an encantado with one humanoid parent, known as a demihuman encantado, has capabilities closer to those of a human. Most notably, a demihuman encantado cannot change its shape. Demihuman encantados are defined by their class levels—they do not possess racial Hit Dice. All demihuman encantados have the following racial traits. +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Wisdom: You are graceful and alluring, but impulsive. Medium fey: You are a Medium creature with the fey creature type. You have no bonuses or penalties due to size. Normal Speed: You have a base speed of 30 feet. Swim Speed: You have a swim speed of 30 feet, as well as the +8 racial bonus on Swim checks that a swim speed normally grants. Low-Light Vision: You can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Enchanting: If you have a Charisma of 11 or higher, you gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—''charm person'' (1 minute/level duration), hypnotism (targeting one creature only). The caster level for these effects equals your level; the DC equals 11 + your Charisma modifier. Hold Breath: You have the same hold breath ability as a normal encantado. Keen Senses: You gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Natural Armor: You gain a +1 natural armor bonus to AC. Languages: You begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. If you have a high Intelligence score, you can choose any of the following: Aquan, Draconic, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Fey Category:Monsters